Multiple wireless transmission systems, as for example LTE mobile telecommunication systems and wireless fidelity (WiFi) systems transmit information provided or generated at an intermediate or baseband frequency by modulating the information or the baseband signal onto a high frequency carrier. While some approaches use baseband signals comprising a single signal component, i.e. a single stream of information to be transmitted by a single signal component associated to a carrier frequency, further approaches transmit two streams of information at a time. In order to be able to reconstruct the different information streams at a receiver side, the first information stream can be submitted using a first frequency resource and the second information stream can be submitted using a second frequency resource. When using a single transmitter to transmit both information streams, a baseband signal may be generated which comprises a first signal component associated to the first frequency and a second signal component associated to the second frequency. The first signal component comprises information about the first data stream and the second signal component comprises information of the second data stream.
Generating a baseband signal comprising a first signal component associated to a first frequency and a second signal component associated to a second frequency, however, may result with signals generating additional noise components due to, for example, a nonrandom appearance of signal disturbances or other characteristics leading to undesirable properties of the transmitted signal. Also disturbances close to the center frequency of the transmitted signal may disturb other frequency resources of the transmission system to an undesirable or unacceptable extent.
There is a desire to provide alternative ways to provide a baseband signal comprising a signal component associated to a first frequency as well as a signal component associated to a second frequency.